


Worth Fighting For

by missmaryXDD



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elyana Lavellan as an agent of the Inquisition, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaryXDD/pseuds/missmaryXDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria finds herself in a tricky situation and a young Dalish saves the day.<br/> "I want to look the Inquisitor in the eyes and see if her organization is worth fighting for.” Elyana said, “If she’s worth fighting for.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie/gifts).



> Something i wrote for Annie a while ago due to all our talks about our Inquisitors. Short n' sweet, nothing too fancy.

 

_Shit!_ Victoria thought as she watched the rage demon coming closer, leaving a fiery trail behind it. She had lost sight of Dorian and Cassandra who had been fighting by her side and she had no idea where Bull had run off to. She was alone and running out of arrows.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ The demon grew and stretched its fiery hand, almost grabbing her ankle as Victoria jumped back. She had to get away from it and find a good spot where she could fire her arrows from but the demon was hot on her trail, never more than a few steps away from her and it kept growing.

_There!_ There was a perfect spot right after the bushes, beneath the trees. It was a safe spot where she could fire at the demon but it would have difficulty reaching her. The only problem was that to reach it, she would have to turn her back on the demon and run for it and Victoria wasn’t sure if she could. Biting on her bottom lip, Victoria looked uncertainly at the demon. It would only take a blast from it to foil her plan and possibly kill her. Still, she couldn’t keep this up much longer, she needed the advantage.

Mind made up, Victoria turned and ran for it, hoping to be fast enough and avoid the blast of fire the demon would surely send way her was as soon as it saw her running.

She wasn’t.

Victoria hadn’t even reached the spot when the demon sent a fiery blast to her back that knocked the breath out of her before she felt the burn and she screamed as she fell to the ground, face down on the dirt.

Almost on instinct, Victoria rolled over to put the fire out and tried to reach for her bow but her vision was blurred and clouded and her hand wrapped around a patch of grass instead of her bow.

_I’m going to die here_ , she thought, dizzy from the pain. _This is how I end_ … _now that will be a story for Varric. The mighty inquisitor, defeated by a rage demon._ The demon was on her and it was going to eat her, Victoria was sure of it.

Then, all of a sudden, the demon froze. _A spell_ , she realized, relieved as she watched it turn into an ice statue. _Dorian…_ And then it exploded into little frozen shards as the mage fade-stepped through it and stopped in front of Victoria.

_That isn’t Dorian_. It was a woman, an elf but Victoria could make out little more, her vision was still cloudy.

“Are you hurt?” The mage asked, bending down. The moonlight was shining on her hair, giving it a bluish tint but Victoria couldn’t tell if it was really her hair colour or if it was just a trick of the light. “Do you need help?”

Victoria nodded. She did not think she could get up on her own. The mage helped her up and Victoria hissed when the mage touched her back.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She turned to see Victoria’s back and scrunched her face. “That looks bad.”

“Thank you,” Victoria rasped out, voice hoarse as the burn on her back still pained her. “For helping me.”

“Of course.” She said, helping her walk towards…wherever it was the elf mage was leading her. “But thank me when you are healed.”

Victoria looked at the woman. She couldn’t be much older than herself and she was so slight. “You can heal me?”

“It’s not my area of expertise, I admit.” The mage blushed, “But I got the basics down. Enough to heal you, yes.”

The mage made her sit down on the biggest rock where it was comfortable to sit and placed her hands on Victoria’s back. Her healing was so different from Dorian’s or Vivienne’s. Whereas Vivienne’s was commanding as she willed her body to do what she wanted and Dorian’s was slow and thorough, making sure he got it all, this woman’s was shy and gentle, asking for permission, almost and it was cold. Really cold.

“There,” She said, smiling. “All better. How do you feel?”

Victoria rolled her shoulders, testing the pain and smiled back when she felt only a slight pull of the skin and little pain. It hurt slightly to move but that was much better than the constant hurt the burn provided. “Great. Thank you…hum…I never asked your name, did I?”

“Elyana.” The mage said as she took some bandages out of the pack on her shoulder.

“A pleasure, Elyana. I’m Victoria.” She said, “Thank you for saving my life.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Elyana smiled, “And you’re welcome.”

Victoria trembled as the night air hit her back. Some of the cloth that covered her back had burned away, it seemed.

“Well, I should go look for my friends.” Victoria got up and turned to Elyana who stopped moving when Victoria got up.

“There were other people with you?”

“Yes, have you seen them?”

Elyana shook her head and placed her hands on Victoria’s shoulder. “No, but you should rest. I couldn’t heal everything and the wound could open.”

“They don’t know where I am.” Victoria said.

“You’re from the inquisition, aren’t you?” Elyana pointed to Victoria’s inquisition breastplate. “I’m sure they’ll find you soon enough.”

“I need to look for them.” Victoria insisted. “They might need my help.”

“Let me wrap your wound then,” She said, “make a fire and rest for a while. Then I’ll help you look for them.”

_A fire would be nice,_ Victoria thought. But what if they needed her and she was here, getting warm in a fire. No, she had to go.

“I’m sorry, that’s very nice of you but I have to go.” She said, “I have to help them.”

“I’ll go with you,” Elyana told her, retrieving her staff. “Let me help.”

“Very well.” Victoria nodded, “Thank you.”

Together, they walked the darkened woods searching for her companions. They mapped the places where Victoria had seen them last and looked out for any signs of their presence, marks and sounds. And they talked.

“Is your clan here?” Victoria asked her as Elyana told her about them.

“No.”

Victoria looked at her, she didn’t seem very happy about it. “Why did you leave them?”

“Because they were content with sitting on their asses and do nothing.” Elyana smiled bitterly.

“And you weren’t?”

She shook her head. “No, when the world burns around you, you can’t just sit and wait for other people to come save you, you have to do something.”

“So you want to help.” Victoria told her, smiling.

Elyana nodded, smiling as well. “Yes. I want to join the In-“

Victoria stopped as she looked at her surroundings. “We’ve been here already.”

Elyana came up behind her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Maybe they’re looking for you as we look for them and we never catch each other. This seems to be a central clearing, let’s make camp here and rest. Maybe they’ll stumble upon us.”

Victoria scrunched up her nose, they had been searching for half the night and she was getting tired, it was true but she didn’t want to give up yet.

“Victoria, I need to rest.” Elyana said, sitting in a nearby log.

The forest was quiet at this late hour, most of the animals were asleep and only the occasional nug could be heard rustling about. Maybe Elyana was right and they were all looking for each other and just barely missing each other but Victoria had not found any marks her friends had passed through and that worried her.

“Oh, very well.” Victoria conceded. “I’ll gather some wood to make a fire.”

Elyana smiled, nodding. “And I’ll get something for us to eat.”

Victoria placed the wood in front of the big fallen log on which Elyana had been sitting on before and the mage quickly lit it with a spell, passing some wild berries to Victoria before she rested her bow at the end of the log, next to Elyana’s staff.

“Thank you.” Victoria smiled at her and Elyana smiled back, slowly eating her share of berries. “You were saying you wanted to help, how would you do that?”

“I would like to join the inquisition.” Elyana said, looking at the fire as Victoria stretched her hands to warm them up. In the firelight, she noticed that Elyana had the most beautiful brown eyes, big and kind but with a hint of sadness in them too.

“Really?” Victoria asked, surprised. That wasn’t something she was expecting. “Why?”

“Because they are helping.” Elyana said and then laughed, “You should know that better than I.”

“Well, isn’t it good that you met me?” Victoria smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth the fire provided. Her body was warming up and she was feeling much better than she had when they sat down. “I can help you with that.”

“That would be lovely, Victoria, but I want to look the Inquisitor in the eyes and see if her organization is worth fighting for.” Elyana said, “If she’s worth fighting for.”

“Well, you see-“Victoria started but was interrupted by a shout.

“Victoria!” She saw Dorian running to her as she got up and walked towards him before being tackled in a hug. “Vishante Kaffas!”

Dorian hugged her tight about him as Cassandra approached as well. “Inquisitor, thank the Maker you’re all right.”

Oh, it felt so good to feel Dorian’s arms around her again and the familiar weight and smell of him. _He’s safe_ , she thought, _they’re both safe_. And while she appreciated and welcomed Dorian’s hugs, he was putting pressure on her wound and it was starting to pain her and she hissed as his hand brushed against the raw skin.

“You’re hurt.” Dorian let her go to take a look at her wound as Cassandra squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

“It’s nothing, Elyana healed it.” Victoria told him.

Dorian look at her as if she was mad. “Elyana…who?”

Victoria turned around and pointed toward where her new friend was sitting and showed her to Dorian and Cassandra.

“Elyana helped me when…” Victoria noticed Elyana’s expression and frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re the inquisitor?”

Victoria bit her lip and smiled, a bit embarrassed. “I was about to tell you but we got interrupted.”

“I can’t believe it…” Elyana whispered.

Smiling, Victoria walked over to her new friend and looked her right in the eyes. “Well, Miss Lavellan, am I worth fighting for?”

 

**[EXTRA]**

 

Blushing, Elyana cleared her throat several times before stepping forward and taking Victoria’s hands in both of hers. “Allow me to join you, Inquisitor.”

“Victoria,” She corrected her new friend. “My friends call me Victoria.”

Elyana nodded with a tight smile, clearly nervous. “Allow me to join your inquisition, Victoria.”

“Elyana,” Victoria said, nodding, “Welcome to the Inquisition.”


End file.
